How To Get A Guy
by Kuroibi
Summary: AU: Kagome has a plan to entice Inuyasha, but unfortunately she seems to be attracting everyone but him. vote for pairing
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hey I actually remembered to write one for this fic. Anyways I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show. If I did some things would be very different.  
  
AN: Yay a new fic. I must be crazy taking on a new fic when I already have so many, but I never claimed to be sane. This fic was inspired by an article I read in the cosmo sept. magazine in case anyone wants to go check it out. Well, hope you like the new fic.  
  
Please don't forget to review because in your reviews or e-mails you get to vote for who Kagome will end up with. Details on this are at the end.  
  
How To Get A Guy  
  
CH 1: The Plan  
  
'This is it. This was year.' Kagome stood in front of the school gate with her fist clenched in determination. A few people walking by looked at the girl oddly as they wondered why she wasn't going in.  
  
"So you're actually going to go through with it?" Kagome turned and saw Sango right behind her.  
  
"I have to. I've stood on the sidelines too long." Kagome said. Her voice was laced with conviction.  
  
"I don't know, Kagome. It doesn't seem like you to do something like this." Sango sounded worried.  
  
"That's just it. Being myself hasn't worked so far. This has to work."  
  
"Who'd you get this advice from again?" Sango asked as she and Kagome walked into the school.  
  
"Yuka, Emi, and Ayumi. Doushite?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango waved her hands in front of her and sweat dropped. 'Leave it to those three to give her such stupid advice.' "So what are you going to try first?" Sango asked, hoping her friend wasn't about to totally humiliate herself.  
  
"Yuka said that in order to get a guy you have to give them a little incentive." Kagome explained as she grabbed a book from her locker.  
  
"So in order to do this you're going to move into the dorms, to be closer to Inuyasha so you can seduce him?" Sango asked surprised. If they hadn't been in the middle of the hallway she probably would have yelled because of her shock. Kagome just wasn't like this. She had always been so demure and innocent and now she was going to try and seduce someone. 'This has disaster written all over it.'  
  
Kagome noticed the look of disbelief Sango had and sighed. "Don't worry everything will work out." Kagome said confidently.  
  
"But what about...?" Sango didn't get to finish her question as she was interrupted by a hand groping her butt. She swung around and slapped the owner of the offending hand. "Hentai!"  
  
"A lovely morning as always, Sango." Miroku said as he looked adoringly at his hand.  
  
"I don't believe how perverted you can be." Sango scolded him.  
  
Kagome listened to the routine yelling that followed whenever Miroku groped Sango. Her eyes then widened as she had an idea. "Hey Miroku, you're a guy." Kagome stated, interrupting Sango's rant.  
  
"Last time I checked." Miroku answered cheekily.  
  
"What do guys want?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well..." Miroku began, but his mouth was covered by Sango's hand.  
  
"You're asking that hentai?!" Sango asked in shock. 'She must be getting desperate.' Sango could understand though. Kagome had been chasing Inuyasha since grade school and the baka was still completely oblivious to her feelings. Either that or he just ignored them because he had a girlfriend, Kikyou. That was what Sango was going to ask Kagome about early before Miroku had interrupted.  
  
'I wonder if Kagome has a plan about what to do about Kikyou.' Sango knew that Kikyou wasn't going to give up Inuyasha without a fight. Inuyasha also seemed to genuinely like Kikyou, which made Sango truly wonder if Kagome was fighting a losing battle.  
  
The bell rang disrupting any more thoughts and the three scrambled to get to their classes. 'Lesson one:' Kagome thought as she sat down in her seat. 'Guys are very visually orientated so I have to give him something to look at. According to Yuka all I have to do is wear a pair of jeans to begin with.'  
  
***flashback***  
  
Yuka leaned over the table of WacDonald's with her pointer finger extended explaining to Kagome. "All you have to do is wear a pair of jeans. Then you just sit across from him somewhere with your legs apart. The inseam of the jeans will totally draw his attention to between your legs and he'll want to be there too." Yuka said knowingly.  
  
"Why does she need a pair of jeans? She only needs to wear one." Everyone sweat-dropped at Emi's statement and she just looked at the other three girls in confusion.  
  
"Just trust me Kagome. This guy you want will undoubtedly want to take you back to his room." Yuka reassured.  
  
"Wearing a tight top wouldn't hurt either. You could always stretch you shoulders back. Makes your chest stick out further." Ayumi added as she took a sip of her soda.  
  
***end flashback***  
  
Kagome was wearing a tight yet comfortable pair of blue jeans and a rather snug black tank top with a red devil on the front. She normally didn't dress in such form fitting clothes, but she thought this could only help her cause. Kagome couldn't wait for classes to end. She was incredibly nervous, but at the same time wanted to start her new mission. MO: to get Inuyasha, the boy she had been pining for since she first met him in the sixth grade.  
  
Kagome unfortunately didn't have any classes with the object of her affections. Kagome was a good student who always tried her best in school. She had some of the top scores the student body had ever seen. That was why her mother didn't even question her when she said she wanted to move into the dorms to study more. Of course Mrs. Higurashi made her daughter promise that she would visit every weekend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked into her new dorm room and tossed her yellow backpack onto her bed. Lucky for her, Sango lived in the dorms and hadn't had a roommate, so she and Sango go to room together. 'Poor Sango.' Kagome thought. She knew Sango probably thought that she was crazy for wanting to move into the dorms when she had a loving family.  
  
Sango's parents had died in a car accident leaving her little brother, Kohaku, and her orphaned. She was able to pay for schooling, room, and board through a bunch of scholarships. Kohaku had been taken in by a relative, and she didn't get to see him except on holidays.  
  
Kagome turned when she heard a knock at the door. She had left it open and there in the doorway was a boy who seemed a bit older than her. He had short brown hair and seemed very innocent. "Can I help you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Umm...my name is Hojo. I just wanted to welcome you to the dorms." Hojo greeted. When he had seen Kagome walking down the hall, he had been sure he was hallucinating. Hojo had a crush on the Higurashi girl for a year now, but was far too shy to talk to her. Knowing that she was know living just a few doors down from him, he decided he should at least try to talk to her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Higurashi Kagome." Kagome greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Yeah...well...nice to meet you. If you ever need anything or just want to go somewhere I live two doors down." Hojo offered pointing his thumb in the direction of his room.  
  
"I was actually thinking of going to the lounge and studying right now, but maybe we could get together later." Kagome said. Hojo smiled and nodded before he returned to his room.  
  
'Well that was a bit strange.' Kagome thought as she turned back to her bed and began to unpack. Hojo seemed a bit too timid for Kagome's tastes.  
  
"Why was Hojo here?" Sango asked as she walked into the room. She had never known the shy senior to talk to anyone, but those in his small group of friends.  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder to Sango and shrugged. "He just came by to welcome me to the dorms."  
  
"Oh, I see." Sango said suggestively.  
  
"Oh don't start that. I'm here for Inuyasha." Kagome stated as she grabbed one of her books and headed for the door. "I'm going to go read in the lounge. Want to come?"  
  
"No I'm fine. First day of school is hectic. I think I'm going to take a nap." Sango said as she collapsed onto her bed.  
  
Kagome gave a small laugh and turned closing the door behind her. She walked down the hall to the already occupied lounge. Her gray blue eyes instantly went to the person she was seeking.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting hunched over on the couch and reading a school book. He was obviously getting frustrated, evident through the bite marks on his pencil. His long black locks kept falling onto the pages of his book and he had to blow them out of his face.  
  
Kagome took a seat across from his and leaned back. She feigned to read her book and left her legs slight ajar just like Yuka had told her to. Inuyasha didn't even glance up since he was too engrossed in trying to not fail his classes this year. His father had already threatened him that one more failing grade and no winter vacation, and he had already promised Kikyou they would go skiing.  
  
Kagome just sighed, but stayed in the position she was in. 'When he does look up he'll definitely have something to look at.' Kagome thought to herself. She didn't know what had come over her, but as of late she was getting desperate. She wanted affection, but unfortunately she wasn't in the mindset to settle for anyone, but Inuyasha. Kagome, unfortunately, didn't notice the attention she was unintentionally drawing from other people in the room.  
  
'Wow, Kagome looks incredible today. That shirt is really tight.' Kouga thought as he sat with his group in one corner of the room. His girlfriend, Ayame, noticed where his attention had gone and silently seethed. She brought a hand to his cheek and made his face turn towards her. She kissed him passionately trying to get his mind back to her. She noticed, however, that Kouga only returned the kiss half heartedly and once they parted he went back to looking at Kagome.  
  
'What does she have that I don't?' Ayame wondered. Kouga had always had a mild obsession with the girl, but now that Kagome was dressing much more sexy than usual, he seemed to be incapable of taking his eyes off her. Ayame sighed and twirled her auburn locks around her index finger. She would think of a way to keep her Kouga away from Kagome.  
  
'I was hoping she'd actually be here.' Hojo thought as he came into the room holding a few school books. When Kagome had told him she would be in the lounge reading, he half expected her to have made other plans and not be there. He took a seat on the couch she was sitting on. Not too close as to be suspicious, but close enough to observe her easily.  
  
He was a very shy person as he had been told many times. Strangely, that made him very popular with the girls in the grades below. He hoped that his shy charm worked on Kagome as well. He had decided that he would try to ask her out the next day. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she seemed rather engrossed in the book she was reading.  
  
A feral smirk appeared on Naraku's face as he watched the Higurashi girl. Her soft features and feminine curves drew his eye. His crimson gaze caressed her form. She was definitely an interesting pursuit. Naraku had many females after him and he indulged I them constantly, but none had caught his eye like this girl before.  
  
His eyes traveled from her shiny raven locks down her long neck. He admitted that her tank top pleasingly enhanced one of her finer assets. Her tight jeans hugged her hips perfectly. He was in a perfect position to study her profile. 'Such an innocent and sensual being.' Naraku thought. 'I wouldn't mind taking her as mine.'  
  
Naraku couldn't help but notice how much Kagome resembled Kikyou, however. True their hairstyles were a bit different and their eye color didn't match, but the similarities were amazing. Naraku had carried on a fling with Kikyou a couple months back. He had gotten tired of her and called off. Kikyou had gotten angry at him, but didn't persist because she had been with Inuyasha at the time and didn't want anything about her fling with Naraku getting out.  
  
Naraku would have liked nothing better than to see Inuyasha's perfect image of his dear Kikyou to be shattered, but resisted. He was sure the information would come in handy some time in the future. "Kanna?" He called the short white haired girl to him. She was pale and looked like a child, but was in fact a senior just like Naraku.  
  
"Hai, Naraku?" Kana asked. She had a deep affection for Naraku although she never showed it. She often did work for him without complaint and sat back as he continued to do things she did not approve of.  
  
"Find out what you can about this Kagome." Naraku stated. The longer he watched her, the more entranced he got and he had not even spoken to her yet.  
  
'What did that girl think she was doing?' Sesshoumaru asked himself. He had watched her since the moment she had entered the room. He knew she was a friend of Inuyasha's and yet found it odd neither of them made any moves to talk to each other. 'Perhaps she finally wised up and noticed how hopeless the baka is.' Sesshoumaru thought with a smirk when he saw her lean back on the couch. However, when her knees parted and she sat back more comfortably, the more logical thoughts in Sesshoumaru's mind turned off.  
  
Sesshoumaru held back a groan as his golden eyes traveled down the inseam of her pants. He was the only one other than Inuyasha sitting in such an area as to see her from a frontal view. Her pants clung to her, but not overly so like the pants of so many of the girls in Sesshoumaru's grade. His eyes focused on the inseam of her pants and fought to keep his hormones in check when she shifted her position a bit.  
  
He definitely wouldn't have minded being between her thighs. His intense gaze finally tore away from the apex of her thighs and traveled upwards. Her tank top showed that she had a flat stomach and a very generous bust size. He bit his lip when she rotated her shoulders back causing her chest to stick out a bit more. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn she was putting on a show. He couldn't help, but notice how sexy she was, and silently wondered why he had never noticed it before. She still seemed innocent, and that just made her even more of a turn on.  
  
By that time Hojo had sat down and noticeably, at least to Sesshoumaru, began to study Kagome. Sesshoumaru felt a desire to hurt the boy. 'What am I thinking? She's nothing but a junior and a friend of Inuyasha's at that. She may be beautiful, but she is not worth my time. Did I just think she was beautiful?' Sesshoumaru tore his gaze away from the attractive girl and looked back down at his work. He was thoroughly confused. He had found a very small amount of women in his life beautiful and none before had he felt the need to hurt their admirers. Kagome, however, was strangely different.  
  
'Well, it would seem she is living in the dorms now, so I should have sufficient time to study her. In a week this innocently perfect image of her will diminish.' Sesshoumaru convinced himself.  
  
Inuyasha finally answered the problem he had been stuck on. With a sigh of relief he sat up and noticed Kagome sitting across from him. 'Since when does Kagome wear clothes like those?' "Hey Kagome. I didn't notice you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh, hey Inuyasha." Kagome said with a stunning smile. She was just about to say more, but was interrupted.  
  
"Inuyasha, we have a movie to go to, remember?" Kikyou said as she walked into the room. "Oh, hello Kagome. I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"  
  
"No, of course not." Kagome said, hiding her disappointment.  
  
"Well, I'll talk to you later Kagome." Inuyasha said as he gathered his things. "Did you just move into the dorms?" He asked, noticing that Kagome was actually in the lounge when usually she went home after school.  
  
"Yeah, I still need to unpack a bit." Kagome answered.  
  
"Cool, we'll get to hang out a lot more then." Inuyasha said as he took Kikyou's hand.  
  
"Good luck with getting settled." Kikyou told her as they left the room.  
  
Kagome just smiled and nodded. 'Why did she have to be so nice?' Kagome thought, distressed. It was a lot harder to justify what she was trying to do when she would be taking Inuyasha from someone who actually seemed like a nice person.  
  
'He didn't even notice. So much for the advice Yuka gave me.' Kagome thought. 'Tomorrow I'll try what Ayumi had said.' Kagome closed her book and headed back to her room completely oblivious to the many pairs of eyes watching her leave.  
  
"So how'd it go?" Sango asked from her position of still being draped across her bed.  
  
"Not well. He didn't notice at all. Am I really that unattractive?" Kagome asked, disheartened.  
  
"Inuyasha's is just a bit hard headed." Sango reassured Kagome. Even if she didn't exactly approve of Kagome's plan, she still had her obligations of best friend to comfort the girl.  
  
"I guess you're right." Kagome smiled, but she couldn't help but silently wonder if there was just something wrong with her. 'I've never had a boyfriend before, so maybe it is me.' Kagome thought.  
  
Sango was able to read the look on Kagome's face. "Maybe you should try to go out with someone other than Inuyasha." Sango stated. "I mean just to get some practice in dating." Sango added when she saw Kagome was about to protest.  
  
"Hmm...I don't think I could do that. I mean, that would just be leading this other guy on and that wouldn't be right." Kagome said. 'But then again Emi did say that if all else failed I could try to get him jealous.'  
  
"I suppose you're right." Sango agreed. She was pleased that although this new change in Kagome hadn't caused her to lose her caring side.  
  
Kagome sighed as she went through all the homework she already had. "Please tell me you have a pile of homework to do already too." Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Hai. I don't know why teachers expect you to be able to do so much on the first day." Sango said as she sat up and decided she had better actually start on her work before she fell asleep and nothing got done.  
  
Both girls jumped when they heard a knock on the door. They had been so engrossed in doing their work that the shattered silence had startled them. Kagome got up and went to the door. There in the hall was Naraku.  
  
She knew him from his reputation around school. He was known for being a bad boy and the second most attractive boy in school. The first being Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshoumaru. "Can I help you?" Kagome asked. She had never spoken to him before and wondered what it was he could possibly want.  
  
"Actually you can." Naraku smirked. "I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tonight."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as his words sunk in. 'Is he asking me out?' Kagome was shocked as was Sango who was listening from inside the room. "I-I don't think...I mean I have a lot of work and..." Kagome was at a complete loss as to what to say. She had noticed, like most girls, how handsome Naraku was. His deep crimson eyes seemed to draw her in, but she had to resist. 'I want Inuyasha. Come on Kagome you can't give in when you've just decided to do something about your love.'  
  
Naraku arched a brow to hold in his surprise at being rejected. No one had rejected him before. "Perhaps another time." Naraku said as he turned and began to walk down the hall to his room.  
  
Kagome just nodded dumbly as she watched the senior walk down the hall. She turned back to Sango, her shock clearly apparent. Sango just shrugged, still having trouble comprehending what had just happened. Kagome shut the door and went back to her work. "So...what do you want to do for dinner?" Kagome asked. She knew that the dorms had a cafeteria, but wasn't exactly sure how great the food was.  
  
"The food here is fine." Sango stated. "But if you want to go out we can do that, in celebration of a new year." Sango said the last part sarcastically.  
  
"I think I know what you mean. I have Onigumo as my history teacher." Kagome said with a sigh. He was the most difficult teacher in the entire school.  
  
"Yeah, well I hate to tell you this, but the guy you just turned down is his son." Sango informed her.  
  
"Naraku is Onigumo's son?!" She would never have figured that out.  
  
"Hai. I didn't know until I overheard them talking in the hall." Sango answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How dare he?!" Kouga thought as he saw Naraku walk away after asking out Kagome. 'Kagome's going to be mine. That bastard isn't going to have a chance.'  
  
Ayame heard Kouga's outburst and was deeply hurt by his lack on attention to her. "Kouga-chan..." Ayame cooed as she leaned against him. Kouga barely seemed to notice her being there. 'What the hell is with this girl?!' Ayame asked herself. Kagome had just been asked out by one of the most popular seniors and now it seemed that her boyfriend wanted her as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hojo let out a sigh of relief when he heard Kagome reject Naraku. He had been walking back to his room from the lounge when he saw the dark haired senior hitting on the beautiful junior. 'Kagome deserves better than Naraku. He'll just use her.' Naraku did have a reputation for being quite a user of women. 'I should ask her out before anyone else decided to.' Hojo decided to do it first thing tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A sound akin to a growl erupted from Sesshoumaru. 'What the hell am I doing?' He asked himself. He felt angry at Naraku for asking out Kagome, but couldn't understand. 'The girl may be beautiful, but she is not worth being jealous over. I did not just think that. I, Sesshoumaru, do not get jealous.' Sesshoumaru affirmed.  
  
He had yet to admit to himself that he wanted Kagome. Sure he could admit she was beautiful and he wouldn't mind being with her for a night. He would not, however, admit to wanting to pursue her in a real relationship. 'What am I thinking? It would seem that teenage hormones are even affecting me.' Sesshoumaru had always seen some girls as being lovely, but never before had he ever thought of actually considered spending the night with one of them, although many had offered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Sango exited their room and headed to the cafeteria for dinner. Kagome felt a bit homesick because of the lack of homemade food, a kind mother to talk to, a strange grandfather to laugh at, and her cute little brother. 'I get to go home every weekend anyway. Just remember, Kagome, there's a good cause for all of this.' Unfortunately, Kagome couldn't find her good cause in the room. 'He probably decided to get dinner with Kikyou while they're out.' Kagome thought with a frown.  
  
Sango noticed her friend's sadness and although she still didn't approve of what was going on, she felt she needed to comfort her friend. "Don't worry, you'll get him tomorrow." She said, trying to sound confident for Kagome's sake. Kagome gave a smile and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the first chapter, hope you all like. Please review and vote for who you want Kagome to end up with. Your choices are Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Kouga, or Hojo. Sorry no Inuyasha, I have plans for him. Also new people might be added to the choices if I decide to add them to the story. So don't forget to vote, because every vote counts. (Sometimes it really does, one of my last fics a couple won by one vote.)  
  
Translations:  
  
Doushite: Why  
  
Hentai: Pervert  
  
Baka: Idiot  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
~*Shichan 


	2. A Little Exercise

Sesshou: So where have you been?  
  
Shichan: I had finals then I had no internet while at home for break. Do you know what that's like?!  
  
Sesshou: Calm down. Atleast you finally got a new chapter up. And I happened to have found out that I have the most votes.  
  
Shichan: How'd you know that?  
  
Sesshou: Well, you were so busy so I took the liberty of looking through your files.  
  
Shichan: I'll get back at you for that.  
  
Sesshou: And what can you do?  
  
Shichan: I can...I can...I can put Kagome with Naraku or Kouga or someone other than you  
  
Sesshou: But I have the most votes.  
  
Shichan: And I'm the authoress.  
  
Sesshou: You are unreasonable  
  
Shichan: And your point is...?  
  
Sesshou: I hate you *defeated tone*  
  
Shichan: Naw you know you love me.  
  
Sesshou: *Pouts*  
  
Shichan: Okay so here's where the votes stand:  
  
Sess/Kag: 55 (arrogant jerk *pouts*)  
  
Nar/Kag: 32 (I guess people like the bad boy)  
  
Inu/Kag: 2 (How did this happen when I said Inu wasn't allowed in the running? *shrugs*)  
  
Sess/Kag/Nar: 3  
  
Sango/Kag: 1 (weird)  
  
CH 2: A Little Exercise  
  
'I wonder if Kagome noticed all those guys looking at her last night at dinner.' Sango thought to herself as she walked to her next class. 'Probably not. She's so hung up over Inuyasha.' Sango shook her head in distress. She needed to help her friend get over him. 'But how?' She wondered.  
  
"Ah hello, my dear Sango." Miroku greeted as Sango stepped into the classroom.  
  
"Keep you hands where I can see them." Sango warned.  
  
"Why Sango, how could you even suggest I would do anything?" He feigned innocence.  
  
"Because you've done something everyday for as long as I've known you." Sango said not buying his act. "I don't have time for your wandering hands. I'm trying to think of a way to stop Kagome from making a huge mistake."  
  
"Why? What'd she do?" Miroku asked, suddenly serious. If it was important and one of his friends was in trouble, he could put his lecherousness aside for a moment.  
  
"Haven't you noticed that lately she's been acting a bit more...loose?" Sango asked.  
  
"Have I ever." Miroku said enthusiastically with a hentai smirk. The smirk quickly disappeared when Sango slapped him in the back of the head.  
  
"Ms. Taijiya, do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" Sango looked up to see her science teacher Ms. Kaede looking back at her from the front of the class. She shook her head. "Then I'm sure there will be no further interruptions." The young woman gave a sigh as she heard the giggling of the other students around her.  
  
"So what is it that worries you so much about Kagome?" Miroku asked as he followed Sango out of class.  
  
"She's so hung up on Inuyasha she's doing things that she normally wouldn't do. I just hope she's not getting in over her head. I mean, I know she loves Inuyasha, but there are other guys out there who she could love just as much if she gave them a chance." Sango said.  
  
Miroku had a look of deep thought. Sango actually thought he was going to say something profound for once, but those thoughts quickly flew out the window when she felt his hand on her backside. She turned around, and using the folder in her hands, hit him upside the head. 'When will he ever learn?' Sango thought as she shook her head and continued to her next class. She did feel slightly guilty that he would most likely miss his next class though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Finally! An easy class.' Kagome thought as she entered her art class. Between history with Onigumo-san and Psychology with Goshinki-san, Kagome was sure she would be having headaches constantly. It wasn't that the work was really difficult; it was just the fact that her teachers practically drilled things into their heads. The repetitive lessons would have been enough to make anyone want to run from the class.  
  
Kagome took her seat and listened to her teacher talk about perspective and depth. She then gave them an assignment to draw something that had meaning to them. "It can be anything as long as it has some special meaning to you. It can be a portrait of a loved one, a picture of your home, or a landscape that you find particularly breathtaking. For an assignment like this I expect everyone's work to look different and unique." She gave them the rest of the class time to work on their drawings.  
  
'Something important to me?' Kagome wondered. She certainly couldn't draw a portrait of Inuyasha. That would be so embarrassing. 'But what else is important to me? My family, the shrine, my friends...' Kagome began to list all the things she held dear, but nothing really appealed to her as being the subject of a drawing. She didn't realize two pairs of eyes that were focused on her.  
  
'I knew taking art would come in handy for something.' Kouga thought to himself as he watched the raven haired beauty. 'I hate art, but at least I can get a good view.' A wolfish grin graced his features. He completely ignored the teacher's instructions to start brainstorming on a subject for their drawings. Instead he merely kept his hungry eyes on Kagome. 'I wonder what she looks like under those clothes.'  
  
Kagome tapped her pencil absentmindedly on her desk as she continued to think of a subject. The tapping noise was increasingly getting annoying to Sesshoumaru, who was sitting right next to her. He had been inconspicuously watching her the entire class period. However, when she started that annoying tapping he was ready to snap. The noise seemed to echo in his ears. Finally he reached over and grabbed her hand to keep her pencil still.  
  
"Stop that infernal tapping!" Sesshoumaru hissed under his breath, trying to be quiet so as to not attract the teacher's attention.  
  
"Well excuse me..." Kagome stated, but then realized how rude she had sounded. 'I guess I probably was pretty disturbing.' "Gomen, but it helps me think." Kagome added while looking down at the blank paper in front of her.  
  
Sesshoumaru had been slightly shocked by her response though it did not register on his features. No one had ever spoken back to him before. Well, besides Inuyasha, but he didn't count. He had almost been relieved by her response though. He had been thinking she was far too perfect and finally had an excuse to write her off as another annoying, bad tempered female. That was until she apologized and he was shocked once again. The look of guilt in her liquid blue eyes when she apologized made the stirring emotions he had felt earlier upon seeing her resurface.  
  
"Stupid girl..." Sesshoumaru muttered as he looked away.  
  
'How dare he touch my woman?!' Kouga fumed. 'He has no right to even look at what's mine.' In Kouga's mind he had already claimed Kagome as his own. No one really understood how delusional the boy truly was. To him Kagome had already unwittingly become his woman. Every glance she gave him in his mind turned into a passionate leer. Every word she spoke was a declaration of love to him and him alone. The boy was delusional and Kagome was in for some trouble. He planned on taking her out that night and Kagome had yet to have a full conversation with him!  
  
He'd been watching her the entire class period and figured she had suffered waiting long enough and he would take her out. 'Naturally, she'll be ecstatic to have the pleasure of my company. Perhaps I'll allow her to show her gratitude to me physically later tonight.' Just as he thought that, Kagome's pencil fell from her desk and she reached over to get it. The result was her shirt riding up a bit in the back showing the smooth lightly tanned skin of her back. 'Oh yes, I'll definitely let her show her gratitude.' Kouga thought as he leered at her and felt his jeans getting a bit snug. However, the next sight that greeted him made him almost yell in outrage.  
  
Sesshoumaru had heard Kagome's pencil fall to the ground and unconsciously reached over to pick it up for her. His eyes met hers as he felt his hand touched her smaller one.  
  
He felt as if he would get lost in her eyes if he didn't look away, and averted his eyes downward. That didn't seem to help his situation. In fact, it only seemed to make his situation worse. His eyes became focused on her cleavage. Her low v-neck shirt showed the top of her soft breasts. He could feel his heart beating against his ribcage. If he was any lesser of a man his nose probably would have bled.  
  
"I've got it. You can let go of my hand now." Kagome said softly. A blush stained her cheeks as she realized where Sesshoumaru's attention had been drawn to. 'I can't believe he's looking there. I mean sure that was the purpose of the shirt, but for Inuyasha. I don't think my face could get any redder.' Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome's voice broke Sesshoumaru out of his trance. He took his hand off hers and cleared his throat. 'How long was I staring?' Sesshoumaru wondered. He held back a blush and hoped she hadn't noticed. 'Kami, what is this onna doing to me?' He could feel his answer in the stirring of his loins. It was a good thing he had decided to wear a loose pair of khakis that day.  
  
Kagome silently cheered when she heard the bell ring. She packed up her belongings and walked out the door.  
  
"Kagome! Wait up!" Kagome stopped and turned around to see Kouga running after her. "Hey, Kagome." Kouga greeted the raven haired girl as he placed his arm around her, which she promptly pushed off.  
  
Kouga laughed. "I always did like the feisty ones." He commented. "Kagome, I've already decided that you'll be my new woman. I know you feel flattered and probably want to thank me, but we can leave that for after our date tonight." He then continued telling her about all the great things they would do together while Kagome just looked at him in shock.  
  
'What is this baka talking about? I'm not gonna be his woman!' Kagome couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. "I'm sorry Kouga, but I'm not your woman and I don't want to be." Kagome said interrupting his speech. She then turned and headed to her dorm room since she had no more classes for the day.  
  
Sesshoumaru had to restrain himself from throwing Kouga into a wall when he saw the baka put his arm around Kagome. 'Why the hell is this onna making me feel this way? She's not worth ruining my reputation of being emotionless and detached.'  
  
Unfortunately Sesshoumaru's body did not agree with his mind, and he found himself following the raven haired girl as she returned to the dorm building.  
  
He watched Kagome as she twirled around the courtyard in the afternoon sun completely uncaring of who saw her as she acted like a carefree child. It took all of Sesshoumaru's strength to suppress the smile that wanted to grace his features as he watched her antics. The warm feelings didn't last, however, as he saw his brother walking up to the person who was becoming an obsession to him. 'Of course the baka needs to come and ruin everything.'  
  
Kagome twirled around and then suddenly found herself face to face with the man of her dreams. "Hey Inuyasha." Kagome greeted her friend, and hopefully soon to be boyfriend, with a cheery smile.  
  
"Hey Kagome. Heading back to the dorm?" Inuyasha asked. He was completely unfazed by Kagome's antics being that he had known her for so long already.  
  
"Yeah, I need a rest. I swear I have the worst teachers." Kagome responded.  
  
"At least you don't have Onigumo." At the look on Kagome's face, Inuyasha realized that she probably did have the dreadful teacher. "Damn, I feel sorry for you." Inuyasha said, but then couldn't stifle the laughter that came forth.  
  
"It's not that funny." Kagome said with a pout and lightly elbowed him.  
  
Inuyasha waved his hands in front of him as a sign of a truce, but still he seemed to be holding back laughter. "Well, if you feel like it, Miroku and I are going to be at the gym in a couple of hours. You could come by and workout or just hang." He invited.  
  
Kagome knew the reason Inuyasha always chose this certain time to workout was because Kikyou had archery practice during that time of the day. Kagome herself took archery as well, but was only in the intermediate level at the moment rather than the expert level that Kikyou was in. "Umm...sure, I'll probably drop by."  
  
"Okay, cool. I'll see you later then." Inuyasha stated before running off. Kagome stood glued to her spot as she watched him disappear from sight. It wasn't till he was fully out of sight that she continued her walk back to the dorms.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the small exchange and his blood began to boil. 'She has a crush on the baka?!' He thought angrily. He caught himself before he went after his brother and beat the hell out of him just to make himself feel less jealous. 'Jealous? Me? I have never been jealous before in my life and I will certainly not be jealous of my baka little half-brother.' Sesshoumaru told himself as he unconsciously continued to follow Kagome.  
  
After Kagome had entered her room, Sesshoumaru decided to go to his room and finish the homework he had been given. The words on the papers before him which were usually so easy it was pathetic were not making any sense as him mind continued to focus on a certain raven haired girl.  
  
'What is it about her?' Sesshoumaru wondered as he once again put his pencil down and paused in his work. It wasn't that she was amazingly beautiful. Sesshoumaru had met many other women whose beauty surpassed hers. It was just that most of them were so superficial and none seemed to have any spark within them. Not like the spark Sesshoumaru noticed ablaze behind Kagome's eyes. Sure she was smart and the girls that had tried to hang all over Sesshoumaru before couldn't hold a good conversation and never read any of the books he had. Just once he would like to meet a girl who read the same books and had intellectual commentaries to give. Sesshoumaru sighed.  
  
He didn't even know if Kagome could give him the conversations he craved, and yet there was something about her. 'Why can't I get her out of my head?' Sesshoumaru refrained from knocking everything on his desk to the floor. He spun in his chair so he was facing the door rather than his desk and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so frustrated, and over a girl.  
  
'Okay, so I like this girl.' Sesshoumaru admitted to himself even though the thought still felt like an understatement. 'That doesn't mean this has to rule my life. I will not change who I am for a girl. I will stay my emotionless and detached self. I will not tell her how I feel, especially since she seems to have a crush on my stupid half brother.' Sesshoumaru once again wished that Inuyasha had never been born. 'How could she feel something for that...that...' Sesshoumaru practically growled in frustration and to make matters worse, Inuyasha walked into the room at that moment.  
  
The two brothers stared at each other for a second and then Inuyasha went through a door to his left that led to the room that had his bed and dresser. When he came back out he was wearing a pair of red basketball shorts and a white tank top. "I'm going to the gym." Inuyasha announced as he exited his room and walked through the common room to the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru's back was turned to Inuyasha as he tried to resume his work. He didn't give any indication of even having heard what his brother had said. Inuyasha simply grabbed his duffel and left.  
  
Sesshoumaru finally finished his last problem and set his work aside. It had only been half an hour since Inuyasha had left. Sesshoumaru knew Kagome would be at the gym that day and without any more work to do, he had no excuse to go himself. He would usually go to the gym either early in the morning or late at night when he would have the place practically all to himself. If he left now he would be breaking his normal routine and he was sure this would not go unnoticed. This was one of the times he hated being the most popular guy in school. It always felt as if people were looking at him under a microscope to make sure he had no imperfections. There was a group of girls in the school that even knew his schedule by heart.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled one of his favorite books from the shelf next to his desk and went through the door opposite Inuyasha's to his own room. He lay on his bed and began to read as he restrained himself from leaving and heading to gym. This girl was turning his world upside down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome held up her finished papers with a smile. "I think I'm getting better at this whole homework thing." She placed her papers into a folder.  
  
"Yeah, sure, the already straight A student is getting better at her homework. Why doesn't that seem fair?" Kagome heard Sango groan from the other side of the room.  
  
"Come on Sango, your work can't be that difficult." Kagome said as she crossed the room and looked over Sango's shoulder. Sango was a business major because it was expected that she take over her father's security business when he passed on. She didn't mind much, but the work they gave made her wish she were an art major or something.  
  
"Sure, you can say that since you're done with all your work." Sango sighed.  
  
"Not all of it." Kagome turned and stared at the still blank paper that taunted her. Her art project still remained without a subject.  
  
Sango turned to see what Kagome was looking at. "It's just an art project, Kagome. I doubt when you're a doctor, a patient will wonder if you're qualified enough because you couldn't do a drawing."  
  
"That's not the point. The subject is supposed to be something I care about, but I can't think of anything." Kagome stated. Well, that was a lie. She could think of people, but that would be too embarrassing.  
  
"So you don't want to draw someone special to you. Draw a place. Why not draw the shrine?" Sango asked.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that? I'm going back home this weekend and I can get my drawing done." Kagome beamed. "Sango you're a genius."  
  
"Yeah, now if only I could convince my teachers of that." Sango said with a smile.  
  
"Well, I'm going to head to the gym. Want to come?" Kagome asked as she went to rummage through her things. The room they had to share was rather small, but not uncomfortable. But she wished she had the money to have a room like Inuyasha's.  
  
"Let me guess, Inuyasha is going to be there. I wouldn't want to be a third wheel." Sango replied.  
  
"Miroku will be there too." Kagome said hastily as a blush rose in her cheeks.  
  
"Even more reason not to go. I think I've been groped enough for the day." Sango stated and turned back to her work. "Besides I have work to finish. Maybe next time Kagome-chan."  
  
Kagome nodded and left the room carrying her duffle bag. She made her way to the gym and entered the girl's locker room to change. She looked in the mirror before exiting and sighed. If her mother could see her she would be telling her to go back and change. A young lady should not be dressed like that. 'But desperate times call for desperate measures.' Kagome thought to herself. She was dressed in red shorts that were almost indecent and a black sports bra. 'Well, here probably goes all my dignity.' Kagome said as she exited the locker room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The book flew against the wall with a resounding 'thunk'. Sesshoumaru regretted tossing the book. It was one of his favorites. It was just that he was so frustrated. He hadn't been able to finish a single sentence without Kagome coming to mind. 'That's it. I'll go to the gym and get rid of this stupid infatuation once and for all. No woman will ever rule over me.' Sesshoumaru thought and got up from his bed.  
  
He changed quickly and left for the gym. All the excuses that he had made earlier were forgotten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome could feel the looks she was getting as she walked through the room. She smiled when she finally spotted Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha was doing bench presses while Miroku was spotting him. Not that Miroku would be much help if the bar fell; he wasn't nearly as strong as Inuyasha. "Hey guys." Kagome said as she reached them.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha grunted without even looking in her direction.  
  
Miroku on the other hand was very entranced by Kagome's clothing. Figuring Inuyasha didn't really need his help, Miroku walked over to Kagome's side. "It's so nice you could make it, Kagome-sama." Miroku said. His hand twitched wanting to feel her rear end in those shorts.  
  
Kagome gave Miroku a wary look and took a few steps away from him. "Well, I'm going to go stretch." Kagome said and went to an open carpeted area. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this.' Kagome thought as she began stretching in her skimpy clothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had just entered the gym when he saw Kagome stretching her arms to the ground. Her red shorts pulled up to give a teasing glance at the smooth white skin beneath them. He almost felt himself falter in his step as he saw her bend over. 'She has to be doing this on purpose.' It was the only explanation Sesshoumaru could find for a female being so erotic. If there hadn't been others in the room he didn't know if he could have controlled his hormones.  
  
"Can you believe her showing her body like that? The nerve." A girl behind Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
"I know. How much of a slut can she be?" Another girl stated. Sesshoumaru turned and noticed they were part of the group of girls that seemed to follow him everywhere. They were insulting Kagome while what they were wearing looked a thousand times more revealing than the clothing Kagome was wearing. Really, who worked out in a string bikini? He glared at them sharply and they quickly quieted. The two girls watched Sesshoumaru walk over to the weights that were by chance right behind Kagome, giving him a perfect view of her.  
  
"I wonder what that was about." One of the girls asked.  
  
"I'm not sure Michiko, but I think this Higurashi may be a problem."  
  
"What are you talking about, Mina?" Michiko asked. She was slightly shorter than Mina and had long bleached hair tied back in a high ponytail.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama obviously got angry when we insulted her and that must mean that she is in his favor. She could ruin the chance of either of us landing him." Mina pointed out. She too had bleached hair as it was the latest trend though it was short and curled and tanned skin. But not the type of tan you get from the sun, the type you get from a bottle.  
  
"Ahh, wakatta. We need to keep her away from our Sesshoumaru-sama." Michiko agreed.  
  
Oblivious to the plotting of the girls behind her, Kagome continued her stretched hoping to catch the eyes of a certain dark haired violet eyed boy. As she stood up straight she came face to face with one of the last people she thought would approach her again. 'What was his name again...Naraku.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Hello Kagome." Naraku said, his voice was deep and barely above a whisper. It caused the hairs on the back of Kagome's neck to stand up. She couldn't deny that she found him appealing, but there was definitely something about him that was almost creepy.  
  
"Hello, Naraku." Kagome said, remarkably keeping her voice from wavering. After a moment of silence, Kagome began to get unnerved. "Can I help you with something?" Kagome asked.  
  
"If you are willing I can think of many appealing things you could offer." Naraku told her as his eyes traveled over her body. Any other girl would have been putty in his hands. His deep voice had seduced many of females in the school. Kagome, however, only became unnerved and prayed for someone to intervene.  
  
"Get away from her Naraku." Kagome sighed as she found her prayers had been answered and ever better, by the person she had wished for them to be answered by. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to stand behind him and glared at Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha hated Naraku with a passion. Though neither Kikyou nor Naraku knew it, Inuyasha had known about their brief affair. He had already forgiven Kikyou though she didn't know it, but he would never forgive Naraku, who he had deemed the instigator of the relationship. Naraku knew about the abilities he had with women and used every chance to seduce them. He had failed his own girlfriend by not keeping her out of his clutches, but he wouldn't fail one of his best friends.  
  
"I was merely conversing with Kagome." Naraku stated. Had it been anyone else they would have tried to sound innocent, but Naraku knew he had no capability of sounding innocent and therefore didn't even try.  
  
"Yeah well I don't think she wants to talk to someone like you." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"I believe the lady should choose who she wants to socialize with." Naraku saw that he wasn't going to get anywhere near Kagome with Inuyasha practically growling there. "I suppose I should be off. It was a pleasure to see you again Kagome. And please keep my words in mind." Naraku smiled at Kagome before walking off.  
  
"That jerk didn't do anything to you did he, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he held Kagome's shoulders.  
  
Kagome was in a slight daze. The guy of her dreams had just protected her from a very creepy guy. She looked at Inuyasha through hazy eyes. Her voice had seemed to abandon her. All Kagome could do was shake her head.  
  
"Good. That guy's such an ass. You should stay away from him." Inuyasha stated. Kagome continued to stare at Inuyasha as they stood there, but the violet eyed boy seemed oblivious. The alarm on his watch broke the silence. "Only one more hour before I have to pick up Kikyou, I'm gonna go for a swim."  
  
At the sound of Kikyou's name, Kagome broke out of her daze. "Okay, I'll see you later." Kagome said trying not to sound disappointed. Inuyasha nodded and walked off towards the stairs to get to the pool.  
  
Kagome sighed as she saw him leave. 'Well, as long as I'm here I might as well get a workout.' Kagome thought and walked over to one of the treadmills and began to run.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku as he approached Kagome, but held back from going to her aid. That would give too much of his emotion away and he was still unsure what this emotion was. He wanted to be in her presence, he craved it. But he didn't know what was making him feel this need.  
  
He wished it was him at her rescue when he noticed his half-brother tell Naraku to leave. This jealousy of his brother was also a new thing for Sesshoumaru. He was used to having everything that Inuyasha wanted, not the other way around.  
  
'Finally.' Sesshoumaru thought as Inuyasha left. He continued his weightlifting as he watched Kagome begin running. She had perfect form as she ran, as ifit was almost second nature. He had known about her for a while, seeing as though escaping word about his half-brother's friends was impossible. He knew she used to be a track star and could only wonder why she no longer ran track.  
  
'Perhaps I should ask her.' Sesshoumaru thought, figuring that sooner or later this feeling within him would compel him to speak to her. However, finding a topic to talk about with her seemed practically impossible. He doubted they had anything in common. 'When will this infatuation end?!' His mind screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina and Michiko watched Sesshoumaru as he inconspicuously watched Kagome. To them it seemed as if he were only concentrating on lifting weights. They tilted their heads as their eyes traveled over the lines of his sleek muscles not hid by the thin white shirt he was wearing.  
  
"I think I might faint if he didn't have a shirt at all." Michiko stated as she fanned herself with her hand.  
  
"Calm down, Michiko. We need to come up with a plan to keep that slut Higurashi away from our Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"I know, but what are we going to do?" Michiko asked Mina sounding worried. "We can't let anyone take our Sesshoumaru-sama away."  
  
"We'll just have to make sure that they're never alone together." Mina said. 'No one's going to get my Sesshy.' She thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kagome was leaving the gym she noticed how dark it had gotten. 'I couldn't have been there that long.' She looked down the path to her dorm and cringed as she saw the darkness. She was always afraid of walking by herself at night. 'Guess I don't have a choice.' Kagome started walking down the path, but froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 'Oh Kami...' Kagome turned and came face to well...chest with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking by yourself at night." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
Kagome knew very little of Sesshoumaru. She only knew that he was Inuyasha's older half brother and that if Inuyasha wasn't complaining about him he didn't want to even hear his name. From what she had seen of him though he always seemed very honorable and she didn't believe he would ever try to take advantage of her in a dark alley. "Is that an offer to walk me or just a warning?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to say it was just a warning and walk off. He wanted to kill this infatuation that seemed to keep him in her grasps without her even knowing it, but he couldn't. "It's an offer if you want it to be." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"Great." Kagome said with a smile and grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm. She was so happy not to have to be walking alone in the dark. "Let's go."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at where her hand was holding onto his arm. Her hand warmed his skin and he wondered if the rest of her would feel as warm if he held her. He walked with her down the barely lit path back to the dorms.  
  
"So...have you come up with an idea for your art project?" Kagome asked, hoping to break the silence.  
  
Sesshoumaru hadn't even thought of his drawing yet. There was nothing he held dear to him, well, other than Rin, his little cousin. She was the ray of sunshine in his bleak life. "No." Sesshoumaru answered, but then felt the answer was lacking something. "It is difficult to come up with something important." He added a bit awkwardly, not used to explaining himself beyond a few words.  
  
"I understand that." Kagome agreed. "I decided to go back to the shrine over the weekend and do a landscape. I always loved the area."  
  
"I wouldn't know. I've always lived in the city." Sesshoumaru responded.  
  
"You should come by some time. It must be really beautiful about now with all the leaves changing colors." Kagome offered as they came to Kagome's door.  
  
"Is that an offer?" Sesshoumaru asked smirking.  
  
"Sure, any time." Kagome said. "Well, thanks for the walk back Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Kagome disappear through the doorway and couldn't keep a small smile from his face. Walking to his room he couldn't believe that she had invited him to her shrine. 'Maybe someday.' He thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, I can't believe he walked her back. Here we are two better looking girls and he chooses to walk her back. We need to take action." Mina said as she watched Sesshoumaru and Kagome walk away. Michiko just nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Translations:  
  
Hentai: Pervert  
  
Gomen: Sorry  
  
Kami: God  
  
Onna: Woman  
  
Baka: Idiot  
  
Okay I swore to myself that since this chapter got so many reviews I would try to respond to all of them. Hopefully I can do this.  
  
Author's Replies:  
  
CrissyKitty: Wow, I think it's always funny when a group of people are together reading my work. I don't have any friends other than internet ones that read the same fanfics I do.  
  
Lady Psyche: Looks like you might be getting Sesshoumaru  
  
Skitzoflame: I think Kagome can be pretty funnily naïve in this fic.  
  
Little Wolfy: Thanks for your vote.  
  
Writerlover101: Thanks, hope you enjoyed the update. Hope you didn't die since I took so long.  
  
SugarNspikes: Looks like Sesshy will win  
  
Sesshyangel: I know I always write Sess/Kag stories and I really love them, but I like the audience's info once in a while. Seems like he might win anyway though.  
  
Rured: Thanks for your vote!  
  
Kage1586: Thanks for the vote. I studied Japanese for my first year in college too.  
  
Aira^o^: Should have known the vote I'd get from you already. Hope I didn't take too long, I always love your reviews.  
  
HellzAznGrl: Yeah, I know Kagome is so lucky.  
  
SilverMystic: That'd be a really funny line to put in the fic.  
  
817: Thanks for the vote.  
  
Sora Moto: Good explanations. I like Sess the best too.  
  
Starr-chan: Thanks for the support.  
  
Anonymous: I agree there aren't many Naraku fics. That's why I have written one and I'm writing a Hiten/Kag just cause they're so rare. But Sess/Kag I think will always be my fave.  
  
Laura-chan: Thanks for your vote.  
  
KireiHanyou Ko: Thanks for the review. ^_^  
  
Bebekagz837: Thanks for all the compliments.  
  
Sandra: Thanks for the vote  
  
Moon_lady_kagome: Of course, Sesshou ^_~  
  
Kacee: Look like Sess will win  
  
Stacerue: Thanks for the support  
  
JAM13: I know that the vote will probably end with Sess winning, but in all honesty without the vote that's who I would choose too.  
  
Helen: Always great to meet another Sesshy fan  
  
Peach: Of course I love the Sess/Kag pairing. Can't you tell by my other fics.  
  
Champion123: Thanks for the vote  
  
SilentPestilence: I know there aren't many Nar/Kag fics out there. I should write another one. If he doesn't win maybe I'll start a different fic to be a Nar/Kag but that probably won't be for a while  
  
Hikari no Sekai: Thanks for the vote and the compliment ^_^  
  
Stormshadow: I know, I'm still working on my other fics. Thanks for the vote  
  
Allycat: Thank you for the vote  
  
Battlewhore: I agree Sesshou is just so sexy  
  
Kissy: We all wish we could be with Sesshou, I wish I was Kagome  
  
Jen: Yeah I don't think anyone voted for Hojo so far  
  
NeoQueenKaiba: I'll see what I can do about putting you in the fic.  
  
AnNie-rLz/uRLiFeItSMinE: Thanks for the vote ^_^  
  
Kousagi-chan: Naraku or Sesshou? Hmm...I guess I could see hoe that'd be a hard choice. Aren't bad boys so sexy?  
  
Kanashimi999: Thanks for the vote  
  
Chubbies: I know I need to update more, I'm on it, really I am.  
  
Hiikaru: Thanks for the vote  
  
Hime may: Thank you for voting  
  
Lady sakura: Hope I didn't take to long with the new chapter  
  
Tamababymiko-chan: so far Sess seems to be winning I know you don't mind that, but I'll try and throw in some love triangle like stuff for you.  
  
Neptune21: Sorry, only counts as one vote, but it seems like he'll still win anyway.  
  
Me: thenks for the vote  
  
Luvs Inuyasha Hatez Kikyo: Thank for the vote and sorry if you hate Kikyou like your name implies but in this story she'll actually be pretty decent  
  
Flare2: Thanks for the vote.  
  
Sesshys Hime: Seems Sesshy will win  
  
Kit the hyper little kitsune: I'm trying to keep up my typing, but life is demanding. Hope you liked the new chapter.  
  
Ash-chan: thank you!  
  
Lilian: thanks for the vote  
  
Hotaruartist-1986: Thanks for voting  
  
S'revan: Yeah, Kikyou is staying nice well sorta, she won't go bad, but I don't think I could make her overly nice. That'd be weird  
  
Yukino: I wish I went to this school with so many hot guys. *sigh* thanks for your vote.  
  
Kagome-chan: Sessh afraid of a girl! I don't think he would ever admit that.  
  
Lonely-Kagome: I think a lot of people agree with you  
  
Dark Topaz: thanks for the vote  
  
Saiyuna-san: Thanks for voting  
  
...........: I must say the most unique request I've had yet  
  
L.D.E: thanks for the vote  
  
ChIbIMiDNiGhT-SaKaI: Hope you liked the update  
  
Polaris the Northstar: Bad boys are always hot *sigh* I wish I lived in the Inuyasha universe  
  
FireWaterNymph03: Thanks for the vote  
  
*wipes off imaginary sweat* Wow that was a lot of reviews! Thanks all of you. You're all so great  
  
~*Shichan 


End file.
